tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Mutsuki Hajime
|colorlight = |kanji = 睦月 始 |romaji = Mutsuki Hajime |gender = Male |age = 18 years old |birthday = January 8th |height = 182 cm |blood type = B |unit = |Text='Six Gravity'}} Nenchou-gumi 1 (with |Text=Haru}}) |fanclub = initium |seiyuu = |Text=Toriumi Kousuke (鳥海 浩輔)}} |image gallery = Yes }} |Text=Mutsuki Hajime}} is an idol under Tsukino Talent Production, and part of the idol unit Six Gravity. His corresponding month is January, together with |Text=Hanazono Yuki}}. He is voiced by |Text=Toriumi Kousuke}}. Appearance Hajime has purple-colored eyes, and collar-length black hair. The ends of his hair gradually seem to lighten to a purple shade. In his previous year's design, his left ear was pierced and he had purple locks of hair. He is said to resemble his mother.Mutsuki Hajime Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Personality Hajime is known to be of commanding presence and stands out, and possesses a great amount of charism, which inadvertently made him the center of the group. According to his profile, he is also an "ore-sama king", which implies a rather overly-self-confident and narcissistic personality.Tsukiuta. January: Mutsuki Hajime Character Page He is also a man of few words. Whenever he does say something, they tend to be very blunt, sometimes sarcastic and severe. Despite his personality, however, he is very good at taking care of those around him, and this has gained him the name "King". However, when the senior members assemble, he shows a surprisingly childish side of him. He can also sometimes be rather airheaded, making him the target of teasing by others. History Hajime comes from a very famous, powerful family.Tsukiuta. SS (@tsukiutass) - Tweeted 13 Sep 2014, 11:02 PM) He ran away from home during the New Year last year.TsukiRaji Broadcasting Office (@tsukiutaradio) - Tweeted 1 Jan 2014, 10:52 PM Relationships |Text=Mutsuki Family}} Hajime's father, who married into the Mutsuki family and had a soft upbringing similar to Spring, is the object of Hajime's admiration and respect. Hajime is said to resemble his mother greatly.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) - Tweeted 17 May 2013, 9:29 PM |Text=Yayoi Haru}} Haru is his only companion and seems to be unmindful around him. They first talked during their second year in middle school and have been friends ever since.Tsukiuta. Duet Series (Nenchou-gumi 1): Mutsuki Hajime & Yayoi Haru - "Koi Wasuregusa", Track 2: Mini Drama Discography |track1title = OP Mini-drama |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Hyourin Shiki |track2lyricist = Machigerita |track2composer = Machigerita |track2arranger = Machigerita |track3title = Bojou Harumi ~Hiyoku-Hen~ |track3lyricist = Machigerita |track3composer = Machigerita |track3arranger = Machigerita |track4title = ED Mini-drama |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |Text=Yayoi Haru}}) |titlecolor = #FFF |datereleased = January 24, 2014 |colorbg = |track1title = Koi Wasuregusa |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita |track2title = Mini-drama |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Koi Wasuregusa (off-vocal) |track3lyricist = Machigerita |track3composer = Machigerita |track3arranger = Machigerita }} |Text=Yayoi Haru}}) |titlecolor = #FFF |datereleased = February 28, 2014 |colorbg = |track1title = Hajimari no Haru |track1lyricist = YuuyuP |track1composer = YuuyuP |track1arranger = YuuyuP |track2title = Mini-drama |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Hajimari no Haru (off-vocal) |track3lyricist = YuuyuP |track3composer = YuuyuP |track3arranger = YuuyuP }} |Text=Six Gravity}}) |image = GRAVITY!.png |datereleased = February 27, 2015 |colorbg = |track1title = GRAVITY! |track1lyricist = TsukinoP |track1composer = TsukinoP |track1arranger = TsukinoP |track2title = Mini-drama |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = GRAVITY! (off-vocal) |track3lyricist = TsukinoP |track3composer = TsukinoP |track3arranger = TsukinoP }} Trivia *His given name, Hajime (始), may come from the verb hajimeru (始める), which means "to start, begin". *His surname, Mutsuki (睦月), is the first month of the lunar calendar. *His and Yuki's official fanclub name, "initium", is Latin for "beginning". References |content= }} Category:Six Gravity Category:Mutsuki Hajime Category:Idols